


Amparo

by Berylia



Series: Ave María purísima [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony n’est pas paranoïaque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amparo

Tony n’est pas paranoïaque. C’est juste que depuis… depuis peu il est devenu plus prudent. C’est l’âge bien sûr, après tout on est sensé mûrir à un moment, sans doute que ce moment est venu.

Alors il construit piège après piège pour ceux qui tenteront de récupérer les plans de l’armure, il installe une infinité de protocoles pour s’assurer que Iron Man ne peut être que lui, il surveille régulièrement les avancées du gouvernement sur War Machine, il réécrit les programmes de JARVIS sur les accès et les autorisations.

Il ne se sent pas vulnérable. Il ne passe pas chaque moment hors de l’armure à regarder par coup d’oeils discrets par-dessus son épaule. Il ne se montre pas plus distant avec les autres. Il sort avec Pepper, il a enfin décidé de confier son cœur à quelqu’un, à une femme qu’il a mis en danger tellement de fois par sa seule existence, à une amie qui l’a toujours soutenu même dans ses moments les plus humiliants. Il fait des virées avec Rhodey quand il peut et ils s’amusent comme les gamins qu’ils ont été ces étés loin de l’internat ou du MIT. Il a deux amis, il n’a pas besoin de plus.

Parfois il laisse Coulson atteindre son labo. L’homme a loyauté tatoué sur chaque centimètre de son épiderme et sûrement vraiment écrit à l’encre sur le biceps. Bien sûr il n’a aucune loyauté envers lui et il sait que Supernanny le méprise, il a raison, mais il est l’un des gentils, et lui et ses inventions sont bien trop précieux pour que le S.H.I.E.L.D. décide de l’éliminer ou de le crosser. 

Il a toujours alterné entre des moments de réclusion et de sortie, il est juste dans une phase où il a besoin d’être au labo, entouré de ses machines, c’est tout.

Tony va très bien.

Il suffit que Captain-Dieu bénisse l’-America lui parle pour que tout son petit cocon de sécurité vole en éclat. Sans l’armure il n’est plus rien, il n’est que Tony-pathétique-Stark relié à une batterie de camion, faisant une crise d’angoisse lorsqu’il doit mettre la tête sous l’eau, pleurant dans les bras d’un père qu’il n’aurait jamais, qu’il avait perdu une fois de plus.

Sans l’armure il n’est qu’un homme. Un homme qui a peur d’être trahi à nouveau, d’ouvrir son cœur à des dangers bien pires qu’un dieu du chaos prêt à asservir leur planète.

Sans l’armure il n’est qu’un raté et un lâche, le remplaçant indigne de ceux qui sont morts à sa place.

Sans l’armure il est Mr. Stark, le fils, la déception d’Howard.

Tony n’est pas paranoïaque, mais son chef d’œuvre est une armure.


End file.
